1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radar detection, and in particular to using low resolution fast Fourier transforms (FFTs) for radar detection.
2. Related Art
A radar signal is a pattern of radio frequency (RF) pulses. Radar can be characterized by a number of pulses, a pulse repetition interval, and a pulse width and frequency. The pulse width and frequency can determine whether the radar is constant, chirping, or hopping.